Marine ou pirate ?
by Littlejuju
Summary: Morgane, une jeune marine, se retrouve prise dans une tempête. A son réveil, elle se trouve sur le bateau du plus grand pirate, Barbe Blanche ...
1. Chapter 1

Voilà une toute nouvelle fiction x) bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

- Un bateau pirate à tribord ! criai-je.

Je descendis en trombe de mon perchoir et alla faire mon rapport.

- Pavillon pirate inconnu à ma connaissance, disais-je.

- Très bien, tout le monde à son poste pour l'abordage Hina-blasée, ordonna la colonelle.

Enfin un peu d'action ! Je faisais craquer mes doigts d'impatience, j'allais pouvoir me défouler. Comment vous dire ? Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines que nous patrouillions sur Grande Line sans rien apercevoir ! Rien à part de l'eau et des poissons … Un vrai désert. Je me suis même surprise à faire la conversation avec une mouette à cause de cette solitude, bref, maintenant elle se trouvait surtout dans mon estomac hihihi !

C'est pas de ma faute si il fallait m'occuper ! C'est soit on me trouvait un passe temps soit je faisais chier le monde ! Faut choisir.

Je m'avançai vers la rambarde mon sabre en main quand j'entendis les roucoulements incessants des deux autres idiots. Qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient m'énerver ceux-là ! Toujours derrière mademoiselle Hina, à lui faire des éloges. Des vrais p'tits chiens surtout ! D'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'ils foutaient dans la marine ? Un vrai mystère … Entre un gentleman raté et un ancien pirate complètement psychopathe, on pouvait se poser des questions. J'allais à leur rencontre et leur offris deux belles bosses derrière la tête pour les faire taire. Voilà, deux beaux petits chiens bien sages !

Le vent favorable nous menait vers notre proie. Quand nous fûmes assez près, la colonelle nous laissa les accoster sans utiliser son pouvoir pour nous permettre de nous défouler. Sa faisait tellement de bien de se battre ! Comme si la vie revenait en moi. Je tranchais la chaire et tailladait les muscles. Oui j'ai des tendances psychopathes et alors ?

Mais ce qui n'était pas prévu dans mes plans, n'était autre qu'une tempête. Comment osait-elle gâcher mon moment de plaisir ! Si j'aurais pu faire quelque chose à cette s***** !

J'entendis Hina donner un ordre de replis. Je me retournai et courus vers le bateau marine. Sa n'allait pas être pour aujourd'hui mon moment d'amusement, je soupirai de regret.

Mais avant de parvenir dessus, le navire ennemi fut pris dans une tornade, l'emmenant au loin. Et merde sa n'arrivait qu'à moi ces ennuis ! Le plancher se détachait petit à petit, je ne vis pas assez rapidement le morceau de métal me fonçant dessus et me le pris dans le bras. Je grognai de douleur et lâchai malencontreusement ma prise. Je fondis dans la mer déchainée.

Les flots m'emportaient de toutes parts, j'essayai tant bien que mal de remonter. Allez on peut le faire ! Je ne cessai de me le sermonner. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être glacée cette eau ! Mon corps s'engourdissait, n'améliorant pas ma situation, loin de là.

Allez, allez, allez !

J'arrivai tant bien que mal à percer la surface et respirer avant qu'une autre vaque vienne me submerger. Je répétai l'action plusieurs fois, mais mes forces se vidaient.

La tempête se calma aussi rapidement qu'elle apparut. Je remontai à la surface et vis une planche, je nageai jusqu'à elle du mieux que je le pouvais et m'accrochai en elle.

Bon récapitulons la situation. Je suis perdue en pleine mer, la plus dangereuse au monde soit dite en passant, sans rien à part une planche de bois. Super, je pouvais pas rêver mieux ! Je m'énervais toute seule à gueuler des obscénités (vous les avez sûrement déjà devinés hein). Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Je voulais pas mourir comme sa moi ! J'aurais plus pensé moi dans le futur trépassant dans un combat contre le plus fort pirate, héroïne de tous. Faut que j'arrête de fumer je crois… Mais quand même, j'ai le droit à une meilleure mort, non ?

Je tergiversais sur mon destin pendant de longues heures, mais, ma situation actuelle reprit le dessus. J'étais déshydratée, à bout de force et j'avais très très très faim. Un beau gigot de roi des mers *salive qui pendouille*… Je pouvais tenir, encore quelques heures, le temps que mademoiselle Hina ait besoin pour me retrouver. C'est pas comme si c'était la première. Combien de fois on m'avait privé pendant des journées pour avoir fait des conneries ? Mais à ce moment là, y avait pas ce c****** de soleil qui m'asséchait ! J'allais devenir un fruit sec tout ramolli ! Oh, un fuit sec tout ramolli *salive qui revient dégouliner*…

Malgré toute mon énergie, je finis par sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Je me réveillai le soleil me frappant au visage, stupide soleil ! Je sentais les ballottement réguliers d'un navire. Peut être qu'ils m'avaient retrouvés ? Fière de ma déduction, je me levai vite fait bien fait. Euh … Attendez. C'est pas mon bateau là, je suis où ? Je me trouvais dans une petite salle où reposaient des caisses et un lit.

Je sortis en trombe pour me découvrir sur un bateau. J'étais déjà vivante faut pas que je me plaigne, mais bon sang il appartenait à qui ce, vraiment énorme de ce que peux voir, bateau ?!

- Tu es réveillé à ce que je vois ?

Un homme habillé tout de blanc et portant une coiffure ressemblant à une banane m'approcha. Attend ? Pourquoi il avait une coiffure banane le gars ?

- T'es qui toi ? grognai-je.

- Je suis Thatch, le commandant de la quatrième division.

Oh une quatrième division comme chez les pirates de Barbe Blanche !

…

Je levai mes yeux vers le pavillon noir. Une tête de mort violette avec une moustache blanche. Oh merde … Pourquoi j'ai atterri ici ? Hein mon dieu pourquoi ? J'ai pas été assez gentille ?

Mon visage du pâlir car la banane vivante s'approche de moi soucieux.

- Ne me touche pas sal pirate ! lui criai-je dessus.

- Calme-toi mon petit gars ! On ne va rien te faire si tu restes sage, m'appris-t-il.

- JE SUIS UNE FILLE CONNARD ! hurlai-je hors de moi.

La banane me fit un sourire d'excuse, se grattant l'arrière de crane. J'allais le tuer ! Il allait devenir une banane flambée celui là !

Je savais bien que j'étais garçon manqué, et faisait tout pour y renforcer. Mais quand même de la à me prendre pour un gars ! Enfaite si c'est normal … Mon apparence le laissait tout paraître. J'étais plutôt grande (1m78) et mince, trop mince. Je n'avais aucune formes, mes hanches et fesses étaient quasiment inexistantes et je ne vous parle pas de ma poitrine ! Un tout petit bonnet A. Il y avait de quoi complexer surtout à 22 ans comme moi ! En ce qui concerne mon visage, mes cheveux bleus étaient coupés courts (un peu comme Luffy) et en bataille, seules deux mèches au niveau des oreilles étaient plus longues, en général je tressais celles-ci. Il y avait juste mes yeux que j'appréciais, d'un bleu profond rappelant la mer.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? me demanda-t-il.

Je m'assis et détournai le regard. Comme si j'allais lui dire ! Et puis quoi encore !

- Tu sais se serait mieux si à part des grognements tu répondais franchement.

Je soupirai d'exaspération, qu'est ce qu'il me faisait pas faire celui là …

- Morgane, grommelai-je.

- Morgan ? continua-t-il, à croire que tout porte la confusion chez toi hahaha !

- Morgane avec un « e », I-D-I-O-T ! m'énervai-je de plus bel.

C'est sûr maintenant ! J'allais le tuer avec son sourire niais ! Oh oui et qu'elle douce satisfaction j'en tirerai !

- Vous ne m'attachez pas ? Je pourrai très bien vous attaquez, questionnai-je de mauvaise humeur.

- On a pas besoin de ça, me répondit-il.

Il posa un regard nostalgique sur moi. Il m'énerve je vais le frapper !

- Bon c'est pas tout mais père veut te voir.

Je l'ignorai et fis ma moue de hamster.

- Tu viens ? demanda-t-il.

- Me donnes pas d'ordres ! Comme si j'allais te suivre pirate !

A la place, il me prit dans ses bras et me posa sur son épaule comme un sac à patate.

- Hé ! Tu fous quoi là ?! Reposes moi tout de suite, lui ordonnai-je.

Il m'ignora complètement. On lui avait jamais appris à être doux et respectueux avec une fille ? Sale goujat ! Je me débâtai du mieux que je le pouvais mais rien n'y faisait, il me tenait solidement. Solution n°2, je criais jusqu'à qu'il n'ait plus d'oreilles. Oui voilà hihihi.

Je mis mon plan à exécution. Mais à la place il me balança dans une salle et ferma la porte. Je lui lançai toute les insultes qui me venaient à la tête quand un raclement de gorge sonore m'interrompit.

Oups …

Oh p****, j'étais juste devant Edward Newgate en personnes. Au final j'allais peut être mourir fasse au plus grand pirate mais pas en héroïne.

- Alors peux-tu m'expliquer comment tu t'es retrouvée à la dérive ? me questionna-t-il.

Bon si j'avais la poisse autant l'avoir correctement. Je me tenais droite, le visage le plus fermé possible.

- …

- De quelle base marine viens-tu ?

- …

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres. Attend, WHAT ?! Pourquoi il souriait ? Je faisais tout pour l'énerver pourtant, il serait pas un peu sénile ?...

- On peut dire que tu n'es pas très causant gamin ! Guarararara !

- Je suis une FILLE ! m'irritai-je.

- Guararara ! tu me plais bien gamine ! Je te laisse en vie pour cette fois, on te débarquera sur la prochaine île.

Je lui lançai un regard noir et partit de mon propre chef. J'entendis son rire s'élever. Haaaaa ! Comment j'en suis arrivée là ?

Ce vieux schnock croyait vraiment que j'allais être une petite fille bien sage, Il rêve ! En tout cas, à moins que de trouver une échappatoire, je devrais rester avec eux. Il voulait que je reste ? Très bien ! Mais j'allais devenir leur petit enfer vivant hihihi !

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre :), j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Une petite review s'il vous plait *vous implore à genoux* x)

Morgane : allez allez ! Une review chers lecteurs et lectrices xD !

Au prochain chapitre ;) !


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! :D

Tout d'abord j'aimerai remercier tout le monde pour vos reviews ;)

Ensuite pour une meilleure compréhension du texte, les pensées de Morgane seront dorénavant en caractère gras.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

- Aaïïee ! m'énervai-je.

**Pourquoi ? Expliquez-moi juste pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que ça peut bien leur faire si je meurs ?**

Je me trouvais dans l'infirmerie du navire. Une des infirmières me faisait un bilan complet de ma santé pour voir si je n'avais pas besoin de soin. J'avais bien essayé de leur faire changer d'avis, mail il paraissait que c'était un passage obligatoire dès qu'on passait plus d'une journée à bord. **Ils peuvent le dire qu'ils veulent m'empoisonner en m'injectant un poison ou je ne sais quoi …**

L'infirmière finissait de me faire une piqûre et m'annonça toute guillerette :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai bientôt fini.

- Mouai, grommelai-je.

- Tu sais tu es en sécurité ici nous ne te voulons pas de mal, continua-t-elle avec un sourire hypocrite.

Je ne répondis pas et continua à marmonner des injures**. Qu'est ce qu'elle me fait chier celle là ? Avec son petit minois d'ange ? Si elle continu de sourire pour rien je lui fais bouffer ses dents une par une ! **En effet, on pouvait dire que la jeune femme était la réplique réelle de la femme parfaite. Grande, le teint blanc, des yeux violets, des cheveux blonds longs et bouclés, et des formes généreuses. Très généreuses**. Non mais c'est pas humain une poitrine comme ça ! Elle doit faire 20 à 30 fois la mienne ! Et c'est quoi cette tenue ? Franchement si c'est Barbe Blanche qui leur a dit de la mettre je saute de red line ! Il est quand même pas si pervers non ? **Celle-ci se composait d'une petite tunique rose, soit dite en passant qui mettait très en avant les attributs féminins, et d'une paire de cuissarde léopard.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, toute souriante.

- Voilà tu n'as plus qu'à boire cela et c'est fini, disait-elle.

Je bu d'une traite, me leva rapidement sans rien dire et courus le plus vite possible pour sortir de cet enfer vivant.

Je marchai vers ce que je croyais être la sortie, mais au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, je me rendis compte que j'étais perdue. **C'est pas un navire, c'est un labyrinthe !**

J'allais tout droit puis tournai à gauche, à droite. Tous les couloirs se ressemblaient les uns aux autres.

- Yooouuuuhhhhhhoooouuu, y'a quelqu'un ? appelai-je.

Je décidai d'entrer dans des salles au hasard.

La première me mis sur le cul. **C'est quoi cette chambre ? Ils sont vraiment bizarres ces pirates …** Elle avait des allures très asiatiques avec pour couleur dominante le rose claire. **Beurk ! tous ce rose ça me donne envie de vomir ! **De nombreux kimonos dans les mêmes tons étaient entreposés sur le lit. Je sortis avant de faire une crise de panique par tous ce rose. **Trop glauque pour moi ici !**

J'ouvris la porte suivante**. Vraiment bizarre …** Des aquariums s'entreposaient un peu partout, contenant une multitude de poissons. **Il aime vraiment la flotte celui là.** Même le lit se composait d'un matelas à eau. J'entrai dans la salle de bain. **Woah tranquille le gars dit donc !** Une vraie piscine était aménagée, et pas une petite, elle prenait presque toute la place de la pièce et était d'une profondeur d'au moins deux mètres. **Hum il faut que je garde cet endroit dans un coin de ma tête si je veux nager, au cas ou on sait jamais ...**

Je continuai ma visite jusqu'à tomber sur une, où certaines choses m'attirairent l'œil. **On dirait qu'il a mal caché ce matin le vilain hihihi *sourire sadique*.** Je me baissai et fouillai sous le lit. Mais **dis donc il y en a pas qu'un ! Le pervers !** Devant moi se trouvait une belle collection de revue de charme. **Mais c'est qui ?** Je regardai alors dans la penderie et vu les mêmes vêtements blancs que le Thatch de tout à l'heure portait. **Il cache bien son jeu celui là, j'aurais pas cru !**

Je finis mon tour jusqu'à parvenir à la dernière et seizième chambre. Par rapport à la plupart des autres celle-ci était rangée. **Sa change on aurait dit des porcheries les autres ! C'est pas vivable des chambres aussi dégueulasses ! **Tout était sobre, sans décoration superficielle, rien que le nécessaire. **Elle me plaît ! Je peux peut être leur demander de me là louer ? Enfaite non j'ai pas envie de leur parler … **Je m'assis sur le lit et me posai cinq minutes avant de devoir retourner les supporter.

Puis je partis. **Ni vue ni connu hihihi !**

Je marchai tranquillement puis pris un tournant quand quelqu'un me rentra dedans. **Non mais ils sont tous pas doué ici !** Je me frottai les fesses pour apaiser le choc et m'emportai sur la personne :

- Non mais tu peux pas regarder où tu vas idiot !

**Oups … Peut-être j'aurais du me taire enfaite, non je m'en fiche il n'avait qu'à pas me foncer dedans ! **Devant moi se trouvait le second de ce navire, Marco le phénix. Un masque de je m'en foutisme totale remplaçait son visage. **Ils ont tous des têtes de cons par ici ma parole ! C'est peut-être une épidémie ? Faut pas que l'attrape ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai envie de le frapper lui aussi !**

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? me demanda-t-il.

- Je me suis perdue, marmonnai-je.

- Vers les quartiers des commandants ?

**Alors c'est pour ça qu'il y avait 16 portes ? Ouf heureusement que j'ai tout rangé après être partie sinon je pouvais me dire adieux ma chère Morgane !**

- Je me suis perdue je t'ai dit ! T'es idiot ou quoi ? m'énervai-je.

- Suis-moi, répondit-il simplement.

Rien. Pas même un petit tic d'énervement. **Aaaaahhh je vais le secouer comme un prunier pour le sortir de ce putin de mutisme ! Il me remerciera après de l'avoir si gentiment soigné hihi. Tient on dirait un ananas sa coupe … C'est peut-être sa famille ! Oh mon dieu est-ce qu'il la mange ? Le cannibale ! Manger sa famille ça se fait pas ! Mais moi je veux bien les manger *bave qui apparaît*.**

Il passa par de nombreux couloirs et arriva à une porte d'où provenait la lumière extérieure. Il l'ouvrit mais ne la retint pas si bien que je me la pris dans le nez. **Le connard ! Et les bonnes manières elles sont où ? Dans le cul ? Je vais le frapper cette tête d'ananas !** Je sortis en me frottant le nez, grommelant des obscénités à l'encontre du blond.

De nombreuses personnes m'observaient de coin de l'œil, se chuchotant je ne sais quoi.

- Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ? leur gueulai-je dessus.

Et je partis la tête haute vers la poupe du bateau. Je m'assis, le vent me chatouillant la peau, et m'endormis paisiblement.

* * *

Je me réveillai brutalement, enfin on me réveillait brutalement. **C'est qui l'idiot qui vient me faire chier ?! **On me secouait pour me forcer à ouvrir les yeux. **Oh il va se calmer le gars ! Pour une fois que j'énerve personne, il faut qu'on vienne me déranger !**

- Dégage ! grommelai-je encore endormie.

- Debout maintenant, répondit mon interlocuteur.

**Je sais pas qui c'est, mais je vais le tuer ! Je dormais bien moi …**

J'entrepris de frapper l'inconnu par un coup de poing mais celui-ci fut intercepté facilement. L'emmerdeur m'agrippa le poignet et me souleva. J'ouvris grand les yeux pour découvrir un Marco toujours impassible.

- Repose-moi tout de suite ! m'irritai-je en gigotant dans tous les sens.

Il me lâcha et je tombai sur les fesses. **Connard ! Il va voir celui là un jour à me traiter comme ça ! Je les tuerai tous lui et sa famille d'ananas, na !**

- Viens le repas va être servi, m'indiqua-t-il.

**Manger …** *salive*. Mon ventre se remit en marche rien qu'à parler de nourriture en laissant échapper un énorme bruit.

Cela faisait trois jours, en comptant deux où je dormais, que je n'avais pas retouché à de la vraie nourriture. A part ces immondes perfusions qu'ils m'avaient filé.

**Je vais peut être bien l'aimer ce gars si il vient me chercher pour la bouffe. Il a pas que des mauvais côtés … Enfaite non c'est toujours un con mais un con qui sert à quelque chose hihihi !**

Je le suivi dans le navire, prête à me remplir l'estomac.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre ? Allez maintenant une review ! x)

D'après vous que va-t-il se passer lors du repas ?

Et avec qui vous verriez bien Morgane ?


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre :) Désolé pour le retard, je suis en plein dans les épreuves de bac blanc et les TPE donc j'ai eu pas vraiment le temps pour écrire ^^.

Sinon je vous préviens maintenant que le prochain chapitre risque de mettre longtemps avant d'être publié car je pars pour un voyage linguistique pendant plus d'une semaine.

Merci encore pour vos reviews ! :D

Voilà j'ai finis de vous ennuyer et bonne lecture ! )

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

**Enfin je vais pouvoir manger ! **

Je suivais l'ananas vivant dans les couloirs pour aller au réfectoire. Il était plutôt facile d'accès, il fallait juste marcher tout droit, aucun tournant à me souvenir**. Hihihi c'est pratique dit donc ! Pas besoin de me casser la tête pour retrouver le chemin. Première phase de mon plan intitulé « énerver ces saletés de pirates » : leur vider leurs réserves chaque soir. **Un sourire sadique naquit en pensant à mon plan. Si je ne pouvais pas les attaquer, **je ne suis pas folle à ce point**, je pouvais leur rendre la vie dure, très dure.

Nous arrivâmes devant une grande porte d'où provenait de nombreux bruits. Nous entrâmes, un raffut m'assaillit de toutes parts, les pirates buvant et chantant. Une aura festive ressortait d'eux. Les cuisiniers sortaient nombreux de deux portes blanches à ma gauche, et servaient en nourriture les rangés de tables. **Ca me rappelle la marine … Qu'est ce que je fou ? Comment j'ose les comparer ?! Ca va vraiment plus dans ma tête, faudrait que je voie un médecin au plus vite c'est urgent là !**

L'ananas me mena à une table et m'indiqua :

- Assis-toi ici et attends.

Et il repartit avec son air blasé au loin. **Vas-y casses-toi, j'aurais enfin des vacances ! D'où il me donne des ordres déjà ! Il a cru quoi ? Je suis pas son petit chien ! J'ai pas besoin de lui pour manger ! **

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, deux assiettes à la main. Il en posa une pour moi et prit place devant moi. **Quel pot de colle lui … J'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter pour vérifier que je fasse aucune tentative de meurtre … Si il arrête pas tout de suite de me regarder avec cette aire complètement indifférent je lui fous un coup de poing sur sa tête d'ananas ! Calme toi Morgane ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver pour si peu, non ? C'est ça, respire et inspire, détend toi … Mais c'est pas vrai, il continu de me fixer ! Quel con celui-là ! Il a rien d'autre à faire que de me mater ?!**

Je continuai de grommeler des injures à son encontre, et regardai le plat qui se tenait devant moi. Toute ma colère s'évanouissait d'un coup en le découvrant. **Manger …** *salive*. Il était composé d'une immense assiette de riz et légumes accompagnée d'une salade de fruit de mer et des gigots de roi des mers. Je m'attelai de suite à le manger oubliant où je me trouvais. **C'est trop bon, miam !**

Mais mon calme fut de courte durée, car, moins de deux minutes plus tard, deux autres énergumènes vinrent s'asseoir à notre table. Je reconnus de suite la banane vivante accompagnée d'un gars aux cheveux noirs qui avait autant l'air débile que les autres.

- Alors Marco tu as l'air d'être en bonne compagnie, se moqua Thatch.

Je lui lançai un regard noir**. Non mais il se prend pour qui celui-là ?! Je vais vraiment le frapper lui et son sourire à la con s'il continue !**

C'est à ce moment que le brun se présenta :

- Salut moi c'est Ace, le commandant de la seconde !

Il me tendit la main avec un grand sourire**. Il a vraiment cru que j'allais faire ami-ami avec lui … Mais quel débile… Jamais, ô grand jamais, pourrais-je manger en paix ? C'est si peu demander ? **Je lui mis un joli vent, **tiens dans ta gueule hihihi**, et continua mon repas.

- On peut manger avec vous ? demanda la banane vivante.

Je compris que la question était surtout posée à moi. Pour seule réponse, je haussai négligemment les épaules. **Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent que ça me fasse de savoir où il mange ? De toute façon même s'ils s'assoient à l'autre bout du réfectoire j'aurais toujours envie de les taper alors autant que je les aie sous ma main.**

Ils allèrent chercher leur nourriture avant de revenir à la table.

Mon voisin Ace, mangeait tous ce qui lui passait sous la main sans prendre le temps de mâcher. **Mais c'est un vrai porc ! Il peut pas manger correctement ! Beurk ! Il en fout de partout ! S'ils continuent de me postillonner dessus je lui encastre la tête dans la table. Ca lui apprendra à être propre !**

Je mangeai tant bien que mal, malgré mon envie de frapper le brun.

Les trois commandants parlaient tranquillement de tout et de rien, sauf de leurs ordres. **Pff ils sont pas drôle j'ai rien à me mettre comme information croustillante sous la dent… Ils servent vraiment à rien, à par peut être me filer dans la bouffe, mais sinon que dalle, nada, niet. **Je soupirai lascivement avant de retourner dans mon assiette.

Je continuai mon repas tranquillement, quand une main s'approcha un peu trop près de mon assiette. **Le connard ! Il a cru qu'il pouvait se servir comme ça ! Il va voir !** Je pris ma fourchette et la planta de coup sec dans la table, à quelques millimètres du pouce du brun.

Cela eut pour effet de faire taire les deux autres qui regardèrent amusés notre altercation.

Je me retournai lentement vers mon voisin, avec mon regard de tueuse, et le menaçai en insistant sur chaque mot :

- Tu ne touches pas à ma nourriture espèce d'idiot !

**S'il croit que je vais me laisser faire il peut se mettre les doigts dans l'œil ! Il ne va pas sent tirer comme ça ! Je le tue directement ou je le fais souffrir lentement ? Heum … difficile comme choix. Aller je choisi la deuxième proposition * sourire sadique*.**

Ace ne répondit pas et se contenta de me fixer, avec une lueur de défit. Nous débutâmes un duel de regard, aucuns des deux ne voulant perdre. **Hihihi, je peux pas me faire battre à ce jeu. Allez Morgane tu peux gagner ! Contre moi, il n'a aucune chance ce débile.** Je mis toute ma concentration dans le duel.

J'étais au summum de ma concentration, des perles de sueur coulaient sur mon front, quand d'un coup la tête de brun tomba, comme morte. Je mis quelques minutes à comprendre la situation.

- Haaaaaaaaaa je l'ai tué ! criai-je horrifiée.

Je voulus m'éloigner du corps et tomba au sol sur les fesses. **Oh mon dieu ! J'ai tué quelqu'un avec mon regard ! Comment j'ai fait ça ?! Héhéhé je suis tellement forte que je peux tuer du premier regard. *moment de blanc dans son esprit*. C'est quoi ce délire ! Faut que je trouve des lunettes de soleil en vitesse sinon je risque de faire beaucoup de morts ! Olalala mais je veux pas devenir une tueuse sanguinaire moi ! Quoique ça pourrait m'aider pour devenir une grande marine … Mais quand même ! Ahhhhh je comprend plus rien ! Mon cerveau va devenir de la bouillie à force de réfléchir ! Miam bouillie … *salive*.**

Un léger ronflement rompit mes réflexions. Je regardai la source du bruit et découvrit Ace. **Non il va pas me dire que … *veine battant à la tempe*.** Et comme pour affirmer mon idée, Marco m'informa comme s'il s'en foutait royalement :

- Il dort juste, Ace est narcoleptique.

Une aura malveillante m'enveloppa. Je brandis mon poing et m'avança lentement vers le brun. **Comment ose-t-il ? Là s'en ai trop ! Au revoir à tous ceux que j'aime mais je suis obligée de le tuer malgré les conséquences. Comment peut-il s'endormir pendant une bataille de regard ? C'est un duel comme les autres, il faut le prendre au sérieux !**

J'offris au brun une belle bosse derrière la tête, qui le réveilla d'un coup. Il me regarda un peu perdu. J'entendis quelques ricanements.

- On ne dort pas pendant un duel de regard ! lui criai-je dessus.

Je tournai les talons et partis sans plus de temps du réfectoire. **Hihihihi ils vont voir ce soir, ils vont moins rigoler !**

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre :D ! Vous en pensez quoi ?

Morgane : Si vous mettez des reviews j'échange ma place contre la votre sur le moby dick ! Je serais débarrassée d'eux au moins hihihi.


	4. Chapter 4

Me revoilà après ce long retard dont je m'excuse ^^ *ne me taper pas*

Morgane : La prochaine fois que tu me fais autant attendre, je viens te faire ta fête !

Auteur *se fait toute petite* : désolé…

Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissés une review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Je me douchai rapidement dans la minuscule douche qui se trouvait à côté de ma chambre. **Ils auraient pu me prêter une plus grande chambre je suis une fille quand même ! Il faudra que j'aille voir chez les infirmières si c'est pareil sinon je me pleins. Enfin je fais déjà que ça … **

Je sortis et découvris une petite pile de vêtement sur mon lit accompagnée d'un mot que je lu :

_Tiens des vêtements propres, ils seront plus discrets que les tiens. Ace._

**Il essaye de se faire pardonner lui ou quoi ? En plus il va très bien mon uniforme de marine ! Comme dirait mon prof de l'école navale : Marine un jour, Marine toujours ! Il doit en être jaloux, je peux lui en trouver un s'il veut.** Je le serrais contre moi et pris une grande inspiration nostalgique. **Beurk ! Mais il pu ! Vite faut que j'aille le laver !**

Je partis en trombe de ma chambre et m'interrompis de suite à l'extérieur. **Merde …** De un, on se les pellait et de deux j'étais habillé simplement d'une serviette de bain, ce qui n'arrangeait pas le froid soit dit en passant.

Je tournai légèrement pour découvrir un Marco assit sur la rambarde, une expression, presque inexistante, amusée**. Olalalala ça va neiger ! Attention ! L'ananas à sembler être amusé ! Quel changement ! C'est la fête !**

**Pourquoi il me fixe autant ? Ah oui c'est vrai je suis à moitié à poil devant lui… **Je lui fis un sourire gêné en me grattant l'arrière de la tête et partis sans plus perdre de temps en lançant un « salut ! » pressé.

Je rentrai dans ma chambre aussi vite que j'en étais sortie.

Je fis un soupir résigné et commençais à enfiler les habits de brun. Je me plaçais devant le miroir pour découvrir le résultat.

**Oh ! Un sac à patate !** Je pointai de doigt mon reflet et me marrais complètement à ma propre vu.

**Ce salaud c'était pas pour se faire pardonner ! C'était pour me finir avec ce coup là ! **Un sourire carnassier illumina mon visage. **Hihihi il y est pas allez de main morte !** Les vêtements étaient dix fois trop grands pour moi, enlevant toute trace de féminité en moi. Il y avait un short trop grand qui m'arrivait au genou, je dus prendre un foulard pour qu'il tienne au niveau de la taille, et un tee-shirt, qui me faisait plutôt une robe, à rayure jaune et violet.

Je continuai à rigoler toute seule. **Oh mon dieu c'est trop moche ! Hahaha je lui pardonne ce coup là, il m'a bien fait rire ! Faudra que je lui fasse un cours sur la mode à cet idiot de narcoleptique !**

Je me remis tant bien que mal de mes émotions et fis un nœud au tee-shirt pour enlever de la longueur, laissant apparaitre le bas de mon ventre.

J'attendis pendant un long moment pour pouvoir mettre en place ma première vengeance.

Je fis toutes sortes d'activités pour m'occuper. Je faisais les « tic-tac » de l'horloge avec mes yeux ensuite des ombres chinoises avec mes mains.

**Pfff c'est chiant … Trouvé *sourire niais* ! J'ai qu'à faire du sport sa peu pas me faire de mal, non ?**

Je commençais à m'étirer les épaules et les jambes, puis, je débutai mon super entrainement de la mort qui tue. Je me mis en position pour faire des pompes, j'en fis une puis deux puis plus rien. **Ahhh mon dieu ! Qu'on me vienne à l'aide ! Je sens plus mes bras …** Je m'écroulai au sol en croix, ma langue sortant de ma bouche. **Trop dur, j'abandonne !**

Après de longs, très longs même, moments de solitude et d'ennui, minuit sonna enfin. Un sourire victorieux naquit sur mon visage avant de partir de ma chambre.

Le vent frai de la nuit m'accueillit dès que je sortis, me faisant frissonner. Je jetai un regard à droite puis à gauche pour voir si le chemin était libre. **Parfait, on entend limite une mouche voler ! Hihihihi !**

Je courus en longeant les murs telle une ombre. **Ninja !**

J'arrivai enfin à la porte voulue et pénétrai dans l'entre du Moby Dick.

Le couloir était complètement vide, je marchais en me pavanant jusqu'à la porte du réfectoire. **Trop idiot ceux-là de m'avoir montrés le chemin hihi !** Je poussai la porte et allais vers les portes blanches de la cuisine. De la salive commença à couler des commissures de mes lèvres. **Manger …** J'imaginais toutes les nourritures pouvant se cacher derrière ces portes du paradis. **Ils sont quand même plus de 1000 hommes sur ce navire ! Ca doit avoir une grande réserve ? Oh quelle torture ! Aller on y va !**

J'ouvris la porte, une odeur de javel m'envahit les narines. **Ils sont pas restrictifs sur les règles sanitaires ici !** Les rayons lunaires passant par les hublots se reflétaient sur les ustensiles pendus contre les murs.

Je cherchais dans tous les recoins depuis près d'une demi-heure. **C'est pas possible elle doit bien être par ici ! **Quand un petit couloir entre deux cuisinières attira mon attention, je l'empruntai et découvris la porte avec en gros écrit dessus « réserve n°3 ».

**La voici ! Mon plan va pouvoir être mis à exécution ! Mission numéro 1 : dévaliser leur garde-manger. **

Contente de ma trouvaille, je ne me fis pas prier pour entrer. Le noir régnait à l'intérieur. Je tâtais sur les côtés jusqu'à toucher un porte bougie. Je pris ma boite d'allumette et alluma la mèche. Une douce lumière naquit et je m'en servis pour me guider

La pièce était de petite taille, des étagères remplies de victuailles se positionnaient contre le mur, une table se trouvait au centre. **Pfff j'ai même pas trouvé la réserve principal …** Je soupirai de déception avant de poser ma source de lumière sur la table. **Pas grave sa fera quand même pour cette nuit.**

Je contournai le plan de travail quand je me heurtai à un obstacle et m'affalai la tête la première contre le sol. **Putin c'est quoi encore cette merde !?** Je m'assis tant bien que mal, et m'épousseta étant donné que des restes de nourriture étaient collés à moi. **Beurk, c'est dégueulasse !** J'enlevai une épluchure de fruit du sommet de mon crâne quand un grognement se fit entendre à mes côtés, puis une forme bougea.

- hiiiiiiii ! criai-je apeurée.

Je m'éloignai le plus lui possible jusqu'à heurter une étagère.** Un monstre ! Je vais me faire manger, au secour ! **Je pris la première chose qui me vint a la main, une courgette, et m'en servis comme arme pour faire peur à l'ennemi.

- Dégage de là sale monstre ! Tu ne pourras pas me manger, car je suis une grande marine … euh … en devenir, l'informai-je.

Mon adversaire me fixa, enfin je croyais vu que je ne le voyais pas à cause du manque de luminosité. **Allez Morgane si tu le bats après on t'appellera dans les histoires : Morgane la tueuse du monstre des réserves ! Hihihi je vais devenir célèbre !**

L'ennemi prit mon porte bougie et l'amena devant lui.

- ...

Je reconnus de suite le visage du crétin narcoleptique.

- Encore toi connard ! m'exclamai-je, qu'est ce qui te prend de me faire peur comme ça ?! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?! Et pi qu'est ce que tu fous ici, tu gênes mon super plan !

- Quel plan ?

- Mon plan pour vous mener la vie dure ! m'énervais-je de son manque de réaction.

**Merde, j'aurais pas du dire ça… Faut que j'apprenne à me la fermer… Je vais me faire tuer…**

Pour seule réaction, le brun éclata de rire.

- Te moques pas de moi ! Criai-je en lui balançant la courgette dessus.

Il attrapa le légume au vol et l'engloutit d'un coup**. Il me cherche lui *veine battant à la tempe*.** Il me regarda en réfléchissant, **ouaaa ça lui arrive de réfléchir**, avant de dire :

- Tu dis pas que je viens dans les réserves la nuit et je dirais rien pour ton plan.

Je réfléchis deux secondes avant de décider :

- Ok c'est d'accord !

Nous conclûmes notre pacte par une poignée de main.

Je m'assis à ses côtés et commençai à manger ce qu'il y avait sous ma main. **Trop bon ce pâté, et ce fromage et ce gigot ! Miam !**

Je parlai longuement avec l'autre idiot et découvris qu'il mettait déjà le bazar à lui seul ici. Donc c'était naturellement que nous décidâmes de s'entraider. **Autant avoir un allier, il connait depuis plus longtemps le terrain, il pourra me conseiller !**

Après un certain temps, je me levai avant de l'informer :

- Je vais me coucher, tu n'auras qu'à tout ranger. A demain l'idiot !

Et je le plantai là tandis que je rejoignais ma chambre pour dormir.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini ! Maintenant c'est à votre tour : laissez-moi une review pour me motiver ! x)


	5. Chapter 5

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Désolé pour le retard ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Je dormais paisiblement quand quelqu'un s'amusa à toquer à ma porte. Je fis semblant de l'ignorer mais les coups ne s'arrêtaient pas pour autant**. Ahhhh ! Qu'est ce qu'on vient me faire chier de bon matin ? Je peux même pas dormir tranquille.** Je continuai alors la méthode : il n'y a personne dans la chambre, et essayais de me rendormir.

Toc toc toc.

**Je vais le tuer celui-là.** Au bout de vingt minutes, mes oreilles allaient exploser. Je décidai enfin à me lever, je fis quelques pas avant de m'affaler au sol. De la bave me coulait encore de la bouche, me donnant l'impression d'être complètement saoul. **Merde ! J'aurais peut être du dormir un peu plus hier soir.**

J'arrivais tant bien que mal jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvris.

- Quoi ?! beuglais-je sans la moindre féminité et politesse.

Je découvris alors une tête d'ananas devant moi. **Super déjà lui dès le réveil.** Il me regarda sans la moindre gêne, levant un sourcil à la vue de mon état.

- T'as jamais vu une fille avec la tête dans le cul ou quoi ? lui demandai-je passablement irritée.

Il me fixa de son masque le plus impassible avant de me répondre :

- Tu ne devrais pas me chercher si j'étais toi. Et maintenant va te changer on a prévu quelque chose pour toi ce matin. Rejoins-moi au réfectoire dans trente minutes et pas de retard.

Il partit sans plus attendre. **Pff faut qu'il arrête de se la péter juste parce qu'il est soit disant le second… **Je retournai lasse de tout dans ma chambre.

Je pris une bonne douche chaude pour finir de me réveiller et m'habillais avec les vêtements d'Ace, avant enfin de me décider à la rejoindre.

* * *

Je mangeais le plus lentement possibles pour l'énerver au plus au point, mais il restait de marbre. **Il est pas marrant quand même, il pourrait au moins faire semblant.** Je lui fis une moue d'enfant triste. **Ahh … Je crois que c'est clair maintenant, vu comment il me regarde, il me prend pour une folle.** Il haussait un sourcil se demandant sûrement ce que j'avais en tête mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

Quand j'eus finis il m'emmena à l'intérieur du Moby Dick. Nous traversâmes quelques couloirs avant d'arriver devant une grande porte.

A l'intérieur se trouvait la plus grande salle d'entraînement qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. **Respect dis donc …** J'hochai la tête positivement pour m'accorder à ma pensée. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Des stands de tirs, des mannequins, et des appareils de musculations. Sans oublier, les rangés d'armes mis à disposition. Et au fond était aménagé un espace spécialement pour les combats.

J'observai la salle admirative. **J'avoue ils ont mieux que la marine, putin ça m'arrache la gorge de le dire.** Puis une question me turlupina. **Euh…** **Je suis censée faire quoi ici moi ?**

Je me retournai vers l'ananas qui regardait les sabres.

- Tu voudrais pas me tuer pendant que il y a personne ? Attention je me laisserai pas faire la tête d'ananas ! l'intimidai-je.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de me répondre et se retourna. **Sal con je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières.** Il me lança alors un sabre.

- Tiens il est à toi je crois.

- Pourquoi t'as mon sabre toi ?! disais-je avant de l'attraper et de le serrer dans mes bras. Ne t'inquiètes pas maman est là et ne laissera plus les méchants pirates te toucher.

Je lançais un regard noir à Marco et lui tirais la langue. **Na ! Ca lui apprendra à prendre mes affaires ! En plus mon sabre chéri… C'est quand même pas tout les jours qu'on trouve un sabre aussi classe sur un cadavre de pirate. J'ai eu de la chance en y pensant, pas un seul sou de dépenser *petit sourire satisfait*.**

Ensuite il m'emmena vers la zone de combat. **Je le sens mal …**

Il se planta devant moi avant de m'informer :

- Père veut savoir ton niveau au combat, yoï. Je vais donc t'affronter mais ne t'inquiètes pas je serais gentil, continua-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

**Je savais que ce plan ne m'amènerait nulle part ! Je vais mourir … Il fait peur c'est quoi ce regard de tueur en série.** Je sortis mon sabre de mon fourreau. **Bon autant se donner à fond ma p'tite Morgane ! Première chose de survie lors d'un combat : ne jamais montrer notre peur ! Je devrais peut être l'intimider en disant que j'ai kidnappé sa famille d'ananas ?… Non vu son sourire sadique vaut mieux pas que je l'énerve encore plus. Je suis folle mais pas suicidaire !**

- Ramènes toi l'ananas ! Je t'attends ! lui répondis-je le plus naturellement que j'espérais.

Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois, et me fonça dessus. **Je crois que toutes mes petites remarques je vais les regretter … Hiiii ! **Je venais d'éviter un coup de pied dans l'estomac. **Au et pis merde ! Je suis comme ça et je changerais pas ! Ils avaient qu'à me balancer à la flotte s'ils étaient pas contents !** Je parais un autre coup de pied avec mon sabre. **Tiens ça ne le tranche pas ? Tsss un utilisateur du fluide. Je rectifie quelque chose sur lui : il est fort !**

Nous échangeâmes de nombreux coup comme celui-ci. On voyait bien qu'il avait le dessus sur moi, j'étais déjà essoufflée alors que lui allais très bien. **C'est quoi cette force de malade ?! Il veut me casser le bras ou quoi ?!**

Je ruminai dans mes pensées quand il revint à l'attaque.

**Il doit bien avoir un point faible !** Je fulminai de mon incompétence. J'étais forte certes, mais pas au point de rivaliser avec un des commandants. J'avais appris l'art de l'escrime par des hommes de grandes renommées mais cela montrait bien que leurs cours ne m'étaient d'aucune utilité face à la réalité.

J'essayai de briser sa défense mais rien n'y faisait.

- Je vais augmenter le niveau, m'informa-t-il.

Une lumière apaisante l'enveloppa puis des flammes bleues apparurent sur son corps, jusqu'à l'envelopper complètement. Il s'était transformé en … **Au mon dieu ! Hahaha il va le regretter longtemps de m'avoir montré son fruit !** Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire et de lui dire :

- Hahaha c'est ça ton fruit du démon ?! Le fruit du piaf haha ?!

Ma remarque ne lui plu pas si bien qu'il vola vers moi à une vitesse hallucinante. Il reprit sa forme hybride, avec seulement ses ailes, et m'attaquait sans relâche.

Il était trop rapide, je n'arrivais qu'à éviter. **C'est un monstre ce gars ! Je vais mourir, maman ! **

Je parais ses attaques quand il disparut d'un coup. Je regardai à droite puis à gauche. **Merde, il est passé où le piaf ananas ?**

Un coup de pied dans le dos m'informa de sa position. Je me retournai le souffle à moitié coupé, mais trop lentement. Il me sauta dessus et m'écrasa au sol.

**Aoutch ! Je peux plus bouger, il est lourd …** J'ouvris difficilement les yeux pour voir Marco à califourchon sur moi, me tenant les épaules contre le sol, m'empêchant de bouger.

**Il est pas bien de m'écraser comme ça ! Et pi il peut me lâcher ?! **L'ananas me regardait de son visage impassible, avec une petite lueur joueuse dans le regard. **Oula qu'est ce qui me veut ?** Il s'approcha petit à petit de moi, mon cœur commençait à tambouriner fortement dans ma poitrine. Il positionna sa bouche près de mon oreille avant de me susurrer à l'intérieur :

- C'est qui le plus fort maintenant ?

Il releva de quelques centimètres sa tête, juste assez d'écart entre nos deux visages. Il me fixait, une lueur indéfinissable dans le regard. Je sentis mes joues rougir**. Trop près trop près trop près ! Qu'est ce qu'il va faire ? Et pourquoi je réagis comme ça moi ?! Faut que je calme mes ardeurs… Ahhhhh mais il peut pas arrêter de me regarder avec ces yeux ! Je vais pas tenir ! J'avais jamais remarqué qu'il en avait d'aussi beaus, de jolis yeux bleus à la limite du gris… Pourquoi j'ai envie de l'embrasser … Je peux pas je suis une marine ! Mais j'en ai tellement envie … **

Il s'approcha lentement de moi, réduisant l'écart entre nos lèvres. **Il va m'embrasser …**

- Marco ? La gamine ? Vous êtes là ? interrogea une voie.

Marco se releva aussi vite qu'il le pouvait avant de répondre à l'autre que je reconnus comme le crétin pervers (Thatch).

**S'il savait ce qu'il vient d'empêcher cet idiot …**

* * *

Voilà c'est fini !

Si vous postez une review, vous avez le droit à un bisou de Marco :p !


End file.
